My Mystery Maid
by pearl84
Summary: Excerpt from Chapter 62: Rash Emotions. Checkmate. Vlad Point of view. Want to know what Vlad thinks of Niane? Here it is!


**Hey all! Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busy with this Christmas play and Chorus at church. But also, Truephan is going through some personal things as well. So, I'm not sure when Sid will be updated, but I hope to get CM to you soon!**

**Anyways, this is a oneshot in Vlad's PoV about Niane. I wrote it for the Niane-club contest, but since it's over I decided to post it here for the rest of your enjoyment. In hope you like it! First time at trying out Vladdie's PoV! Heh-heh!**

**And, yes, this is a side shot in relation to Checkmate! Takes place just after Danny and Vlad's fight after Vlad finds Danny in his lab.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but the OC characters, like Niane, are my own!**

* * *

**My Mystery Maid**

* * *

You know… It's not every day I contemplate my servants. In fact, as I step out of the shower, I am quite surprised that I currently am. But I just cannot seem to get my youngest maid out of my mind tonight.

One would think that I would be too focused on my recent dispute with Daniel to be thinking of someone else, let alone an apparent girl ghost who is afraid of her own shadow.

But perhaps it was my argument with Daniel tonight that has my mind so focused on Niane. After all, it was, in some way, the girl's fault that I ended up finding Daniel in my secret lab; and in my panic of being betrayed once more, I instantly had thought the worse.

I almost lost Daniel because of her.

Well, at least, the thought crossed my mind at some point. Ultimately, I cannot really blame Niane for my foolish actions tonight. In any case, Daniel did forgive me for doubting him.

What a noble boy.

But I cannot help but feel slightly angered with the girl. Perhaps not so much because of her lack of foresight, but mainly because she actually permitted the boy to help her do housework. Honestly, did she think I would approve of that?

I hardly brought the boy here to clean my house. That would just be ridiculous. First of all, the boy is far from being some mere servant to me. And, second of all—and, really, I mean no offense to Daniel with this, but—have you seen that boy's room at Amity Park? Gracious, even his room _here_ is anything but a complete train wreck. Daniel, without a doubt, has no profession in house cleaning, which gives me even more reason not to want him cleaning _my_ house.

That being said, perhaps there is also another reason why I have my youngest maid on my mind right now…

There has always been something about Niane that has bothered me—perhaps, even put me at unease.

Ever since I met her, I have had this… odd feeling when I am around her. I have never understood it. And although, at first, I tried on multiple occasions to figure it out, I have all but forgotten about it over the years. But right now… that feeling is back.

Actually, it's been creeping into me ever since Daniel started questioning me about Niane in Germany.

It is true that I don't care about what my allies and workers do outside of their services to them. As long as they remain loyal to me and do the work I ask of them _efficiently_, they can do whatever they please with their spare time.

However, I did not get to where I am now by simply _trusting_ everyone. I never do business with anyone—be they ghost or human—without knowing their background. At least, I must know enough of it to know with whom I am dealing.

I know what every single one of my ghost and human workers have done before they worked for me. In relation to the human ones, I know their past employers, where they are from, whether or not they have a family, any criminal records, and even their credit scores.

No, I am not paranoid. I am realistic and prepared. And your credit score says quite a bit about you, _especially_ in your ability to handle finances—at least, in my opinion.

As for my ghostly workers, I am not so much interested as to what they did before they were ghost or if they were ever human at all; but rather, I like to know their _habits_—which are quite different than their _obsessions_, mind you. I don't usually go out of my way to find out what drives any of my ghost workers, simply because, most of the time, a ghost's obsession is obvious to me from my first encounter with it.

And as long as these obsessions do not get in the way of their job for me, I could care less what it is.

But, yes, I do like to know their _habits_. In other words, I like to know where they lived in the Ghost Zone before I met them; where they venture; and with whom they associate. But most importantly, I like to know their abilities—power and energy levels.

But with Niane…

She is the only ghost that works for me about whom I do not know these things. I think that's why she has been bothering me as of late again. Daniel has reminded me of how little I know about the girl.

And perhaps what truly bothers me most is that I trust her perhaps a bit more than I should in spite of that...

I pause in front of the bathroom mirror and frown at myself with my next thought.

Could it be simply because she saved my life once?

But still, why have I never asked her about what she did before we met. Or, at least, try to _find out_ where she lived before she came to me?

Is it possible that… I also feel _respect_ for this mysterious girl ghost?

Blast. I think I do.

My frown deepens as I turn away from the mirror and proceed to put on something more comfortable. I would simply put on my sleep wear. However, I still need to go downstairs. If I came up here at all, it was only to give Daniel some time to get into bed himself.

I want him asleep before I go return downstairs.

Although, I'll admit, I really wanted that shower. Contrary to popular belief, I do feel pain. And Daniel really let me have it tonight. Not that I blame him, of course.

But my body is surely discontent with the abuse. The hot shower helped, but I am quite sore, and tomorrow will not be much better when I wake up with bruises everywhere.

Ah, well. At least I am a quick healer.

Still, I would very much like to just head to bed right now. But as I said, I need to go down for an important matter. And, yes, you guessed it. This matter involves the ghost maid I'm still mulling over in my head.

Perhaps my trust and respect for Niane is because even when I know little about her, I am certain she means no one harm to anyone, let alone to me. She very often avoids me all together. But when we do run into each other, or in the few times we have talked, I have noticed that underneath all of her skittishness towards me, there's this _warmth_ in her eyes when she looks at me—and oddly, she only expresses it towards _me_.

It has been there ever since we met in the Ghost Zone. And I just cannot explain why she looks at me as she does.

But I think that it is part of the reason I have allowed her to be here in spite of the unease she makes me feel, sometimes.

In fact, I still remember that incident with her and Skulker not too long ago, when Daniel and I had been on less than friendlier terms… I had locked up the boy in the cage at my bottom-floor lab for his ruining my meeting with Vazier's board members. Niane had gone into the lab to give the boy his lunch and had somehow ran into Skulker.

I vividly recall how I was furious with Skulker when I found him holding the girl up by the neck, his threat to her very obvious by the way he held his blade against her neck.

I really had felt angrier than I should have.

But then again, I am very cautious when it comes to my servants' safety. I suppose it's because I know that most of them are harmless and incapable of protecting themselves from true danger. But also, I'll admit that after all these years, I feel a sense of responsibility towards them—at the least.

And yet… it doesn't fully explain my strong reaction towards Skulker's threat on Niane that one time.

I contemplate this for another minute or so, but not finding any real reason, I suddenly shrug it off.

I had been upset earlier because of Daniel's ruining my deal with Vazier's board members. Perhaps that had been why I reacted so strongly to Skulker's attempt to hurt Niane...

Anyhow, I need to make up my mind about this idea I got while in the shower. The possibility that Daniel could get into trouble again truly troubles me, especially after that most upsetting incident with Dazzler.

That boy is so invincible and yet fragile at the same time that I almost feel overwhelmed with my concern for his wellbeing. And that's really the problem. I am having a difficult time focusing on everything else because of my constant worry for him whenever I am away.

That's why I came up with this 'solution' in the shower. But I am a bit hesitant because it would involve Niane and I feel unsure of her again.

Hmm. Daniel does like her quite a bit, though. And… I know she would never act against me, so I am certain she'd never do anything to the boy…

Is that all that truly matters here?

"Either way. I need to have a talk with her," I mutter to myself, my eyes narrowing a bit with determination.

I need to stop seeing Niane as the ghost who saved me all that time back, and start looking at her more objectively. It is necessary that I am sure of her if I am going to trust her with Daniel…

My mind made up, I straighten out my attire one last time, and head out of my room.

But as I do, my thoughts linger on Daniel for a bit. Considering everything that just happened, I am very relieved that tomorrow Stephanie is taking Daniel and her daughter on an outing. I have a lot of personal things to resolve, and it will be easier if the boy isn't around. Plus, I am most certain Daniel doesn't mind the chance to spend some time with other people—and away from me.

Still, all the things I need to do can be addressed tomorrow. But my talk with Niane cannot wait until then. And with Daniel now retired for the day, I do not have to worry about him overhearing my conversation with the girl…

Entering my employee lounge, I find my ghostly servants engaged in conversations with one another. That is, until they notice me.

I don't pay them any mind, though. This is such a normal sight for me that putting interest in it would be like taking a sudden interest in the wall beside me. It's that common.

However, I am still interested in chatting with my youngest maid, so I hardly hesitate to focus on her and ask with an unreadable tone of voice, "Niane. May I speak with you for a moment?"

The ghost girl just stares back at me for a second or two, almost like a scared rabbit. But she soon nods and quietly answers, "Of course, sir."

But then, she glances briefly at her sisters, who just stare worriedly back at her. Martha and Patricia probably think Niane's in trouble. So, of course, they have reason to fret. It is not very often I have problems with any of my employees. But when I do, it's usually something serious and I am very angry.

And no one likes me when I am angry.

My other employees—Carl and all the other male ghosts—seem more bewildered at my sudden desire to speak with Niane than anything else. So, they keep looking between the girl and I, as if they are expecting to find an answer somewhere in between us.

Of course, no one dares question me. And I am not about to explain myself, either. So, without any further words, I leave the lounge, only my internal ghost sense telling me that Niane is following behind.

I hardly notice when I place my hands behind my back as I make my way to the east veranda. I suppose it's just a habit, though it is not one I am eager to break, because I know it makes me look dignified and completely in control of the situation—which I am.

And yet, I feel that odd feeling for my young maid stir at having her at such close proximity.

Still, I ignore it as we finally make it to the verdena and I turn to her, calmly ordering, "Close the door."

Not taking her eyes of me, Niane does as I tell her by using her own weight to shut the door. But even after, she stays against it, reminding me of a cornered animal. Honestly, what does she think? That I am going to eat her or something of the sort? And how is it that this ghost appears to be nothing like the ghost that saved me a long time ago? Where is her bravado?

But I suppose I have changed since then, too. I am no longer the insecure and scared young man she met…. Sometimes, I wonder what she thinks of that. Unlike my other employees, Niane has been the only one who has seen me in such a weak state…

Though, after tonight, Daniel is the second…

Suddenly realizing that I am just staring critically at the young maid, I finally speak up, though my face is serious as I tell her, "I found Daniel in my secret lab a couple of hours ago. And when I questioned him, he told me he had been helping you clean…Care to explain the rest?"

Oh, I might not be blaming her for my mess with Daniel. But I do want an explanation from her. And a good one, at that…

Niane looks down nervously at her joined hands before explaining, "Well…You see, sir, I was on my way to do my usual chores when Danny—"

"Danny?" I interrupt her, raising an eyebrow in question. Truth be told, I am questioning her more out of surprise than anything else. In all this time, I have never heard her or anyone else regard the boy without a title.

Of course, I had _specifically_ ordered them to call Daniel by title, just as they do for me; and it's for the simple fact that it shows respect.

In my case, I deserve that level of respect from them simply because I am their employer. But in the boy's case, I had originally ordered them to address him with a title so that even when a lot of them disliked the boy, they would always keep in mind that they had to respect him.

Of course, things have changed. And even my skittish butler and my ghost-defender-of-a-chef has grown to care for Daniel. So I do not have to worry about any of the _remaining_ ghosts in the castle disrespecting Daniel in any way.

"He said to call him that..." I suddenly hear Niane answer, and I finally notice how tense she is.

But I choose not to reply to her comment. I hardly care what she calls Daniel anymore, especially if the boy himself doesn't care.

She seems to realize I have accepted her answer and finally continues with her explanation, "He wanted us to 'hang out' as he deems it. But since I was occupied, I was forced to decline his wishes. So, he then insisted on helping me dust the house."

She suddenly pauses and looks at me, troubled, as she soon adds, "You must believe me, sir. I did my best to decline his offer. But I could not deter him."

I nod, but I say nothing at first. And I hardly realize my eyes go off into space as I mull over my next words. Of course, I believe the girl. And I believe her because I know all too well how convincing Daniel can be when he puts his mind to it. The boy is stubborn, so when he sets his mind on something, there is nothing that will sway the child.

It really is one of his most endearing and most frustrating qualities.

Niane just watches me, knowing I am not done with her.

And I am not. I want to test her now. And, perhaps, even get a few answers out of her before I tell her the real reason I am having this conversation with her. I might be inclined to trust her, but not without a bit of careful examination, first…

"How long have you worked for me, Niane?" I unexpectedly ask and move a bit closer to her.

But I stop next to a sofa and lean against the back of it and cross my arms, seemingly waiting for an answer. I am, of course. But I also have moved because my back is killing me from simply standing here.

Daniel really did a number on me tonight.

But I do not want to think about it right now. Instead, I measure the girl's reaction to my question. I had meant to catch her off guard with it, and I know I did by the way she is staring at me, both confused and wary.

Still, she answers, "Almost fourteen years, sir…."

I nod, though internally I am amazed at how long it has been, and I think the emotion shows a bit as I comment, "And you have been loyal to me since."

I am quite pleased with that, of course—just as I am pleased that in all this time, none of my ghostly servants have ever let me down—except for Dazzler, but he had always been more of an ally than servant. Still, the thought of my servants' loyalty only makes me feel a stronger responsibility towards them…

But getting back to the matter at hand, I finally reveal one of my reasons for bringing Niane here.

"May I ask you something more personal?"

What can I say? Ever since my conversation with Daniel about Niane, I really have been wondering about her. And right now, I want to know, _at least_, a bit more about her…

"O-Of course, sir," she replies, though I can tell she is suddenly more nervous.

And, of course, that only drives my want to find out more about my odd maid. But I am not one to openly pry, so I decide to go for a subtle approach. You would be surprised how much you can learn about someone through indirect questions derived from the direct questions you seek, which cannot be asked without giving away your true intentions of wanting to know them.

Did that make sense? Hmm... It made perfect sense to me.

"Why did you choose to be a housekeeper here?" I ask calmly. "Unlike Patricia and Martha, you were not anything of the sort when we met six years prior to my purchasing this castle."

It's true. I, at least, know she was never been a housekeeper before she came here. What I do not know and _would like_ to know is what she did _before_ we met. Could she have merely been a wandering ghost? But… when I met her, she seemed to know quite a bit about the Ghost Zone, and most wandering ghost do not have much knowledge of it because they are usually newly formed ghosts. Therefore, I realize that that couldn't have been Niane's case…

"I offered you something better when you inexplicably came to me," I continue. But as I do, I am reminded of how shocked I was to have her show up on my doorsteps after several years.

After our initial encounter in the Ghost Zone, I honestly never thought I would see Niane ever again, let alone that she would one day come to my home and ask me for a 'job' several years later.

I should have found it highly suspicious, but I just couldn't have said 'no' to the girl—not when she had done a lot for me. I was indebted to her. And I so _dislike_ owing anything to anyone.

That is why I offered her something more significant when she came to me. I wanted her to be my ally—not my servant. But… she refused. So… I gave her what she wanted—as I way to pay off my debt to her.

"After all," I tell her without skipping a beat, in spite of my internal monologue. "we both know you are quite talented, dear girl. Even if you have never directly shown it, I can _sense_ it."

This time, I directly study her, not caring that she can see my sudden interest in her. And as I let my ghost sense grow stronger, simply to analyze her energy, I find myself as baffled as I have always been about her feel.

The reason is this. In some strange way, she feels _like me_. It's almost as if I am sensing _myself_, which is beyond strange. And in another way, she feels like nothing I have ever experienced before.

All I know is that she holds a tremendous amount of power just underneath her shy demeanor and fragile appearance. But… unlike other ghosts, I cannot determine just how much power she holds.

It bothers me. And if I had not had her around all this time, if she had not saved me… I would drag her off to my lab at this very instant to study her.

But I settle with simply reminding her and showing her that I _know_ she is powerful. And in turn, I am also indirectly reminding her of how lucky she is that I do not take advantage of it…

"Besides," I say casually, turning around and grabbing the ghostly duster I had put on the couch earlier. "Someone who could have saved me from three powerful ghosts and conjured up something _this intricate_ with her own powers cannot be weak."

I turn to face her, though my eyes are on the ghostly feather duster now in my hands. I am actually more interested in it than I let on. It really is an ingenious thing to make out of ghost energy. I would know.

It takes careful manipulation to simply mold ecto-energy into something solid, like a wall or a mallet. Now, imagine the craft one must have to make something as intricate as a feather duster and further give it electrical properties to let it attract dust...

I cannot help but wonder if _I_ am this good at manipulating my energy. Honestly, I have never tried to make something so detailed with it. I will have to try it one of these days…

"Sir…I…" she suddenly begins timidly.

But the sound of her voice quickly turns my eyes back to her, and I do not hesitate to press her to continue. "You what?"

I quite dislike when she acts this timid, because I know she is capable of showing a stronger character. Again, I cannot help but be reminded of how different she is now than when I met her. Why has she changed so much?

But my forceful tone of voice quickly turns away Niane's gaze from my own. She is quiet for another minute, clearly measuring her words. But she knows she still has to answer me, whether she wants to or not.

Finally, she quietly says, "I-I just want a peaceful afterlife, sir. I left the Ghost Zone and came here for that. It was why I had to decline your offer of working directly for you as does Skulker. You will always have my loyalty, sir. But I cannot to get involved in your… affairs."

I wasn't really buying the whole 'peaceful afterlife' excuse. But I have no reason to contradict her when she has never shown any further interest to being here than that. Still, she tells me more than she knows with her cautious words.

I am seriously considering the possibility that the girl came to me because she wanted to _get away_ from _something_ in the Ghost Zone. When someone uses words like 'peaceful' and 'wanting to settle down', it can tell you a lot about that someone's life. It tells you that somewhere in their life, two things have happened: One, they once had a good life and have lost that. And, two, they have seen and experienced enough unpleasantness that they long to get that 'good life' back.

However, her words of loyalty and keeping away from 'my affairs' tell me even more. Just by her wording of it, I can tell she doesn't particularly agree with all that I do—not that she knows _all_ that I do. But I know word gets around, both in the Ghost Zone and in my own castle.

But it doesn't surprise me that she does not approve. I know Niane well enough to know she is what Daniel would call a 'good ghost'. Her drive, though I have yet to discover it, is something that poses no threat to anyone—much like George's cooking obsession, or Carl's love for cars.

And yet, her choice of the words, 'I cannot get involved', captures my attention. If her refusal to be one of my allies, like Skulker, is a personal choice, then why did she not say, 'I _will not_ get involved'?

'Cannot' implies that something beyond her control is impeding her to get involved. And that makes me really wonder _even more_ about her.

To someone else, it might seem I am reading too much into the things she says. But one cannot forget that I am Vlad Masters—I have practically _invented_ 'word play'. You would be amazed the things I can deduce and learn about you by the way you merely stand or look at me. Now, imagine the vast information I can gather from someone through the things they say!

However, Niane's next words more than capture my attention, this time. They remind me of my other reason for my conversation with the girl

"That is why I choose to be a simple maid. And I am quite content with it, sir."

"Well, what if I do not require three housekeepers, Niane?" I ask seriously without skipping a beat.

Niane looks up at me and guardedly replies, "I-I do not follow what it is you are trying to tell me…"

Of course, she doesn't. Unlike others, I am very careful with what I say so that I do not give away more than I want to. But, perhaps, my next words are a bit more blunt than necessary; but I purposely say them to scare her a little. I am still testing her, after all…

"Then, let me tell you forwardly: I do not wish for you to be one of my housekeepers anymore."

As I expected, the girl gasps at the implications of my words. And she suddenly panics, "S-Sir, I'm sorry! I promise I never meant-!"

I immediately raise a hand, silencing her. Even though I had expected her reaction, I am a bit surprised by _just how_ panicked she had become. You would think I just told the girl I am about to destroy her.

"I'm not done, Niane. So calm yourself," I tell her, suddenly feeling a bit guilty for scaring her so badly.

But it had to be done. She needs to remember that she is here because I _chose_ for her to be. I might have felt indebted to her once, but not anymore. I want her to understand that if she ever does anything to disappoint me, I will not hesitate to send her back to the Ghost Zone, just like I didn't hesitate to get rid of Dazzler.

In short, it is important that I remind her that I do not accept failure _before_ I tell her that I am trusting her with something that is now very important to me…

Seeing her nod at me, I extend the duster to the girl and she quietly accepts it. I then continue with the same sober voice, showing I mean business.

"Just to make it clear: I'm very displeased to hear of Daniel doing house work. _Obviously_, I did not bring him here to clean my house. Not to mention, I have you and your sisters for that. Furthermore, you and everyone else in this house know full well that unless I say otherwise, the boy has full authority here. Therefore, I do not want to hear of him doing anything of the sort again."

"Yes, sir," she replies quietly.

"That being said," I continue, satisfied that she has understood my reprimand, "I have come to the realization that it's really unwise to leave Daniel by himself. It's not that I don't think he can handle it or that I don't trust him, but, rather, that boredom is any child's most dangerous enemy. And on top of that, I have to take into consideration the fact that Daniel has made himself a number of enemies. I doubt anyone will try to hurt him here again. But considering that I was wrong at least twice before, I think it's time I take some precaution against future incidents. And that, Niane, is where you come in…"

I usually do not give such wordy explanations to anyone—well, except when I'm training with Daniel—but in this case, I want her to understand how important and serious this is to me.

Niane instantly frowns in confusion at me and asks, "How so…?"

I lightly shrug as I casually remark, "Daniel's attachment towards you has not gone unnoticed by me, Niane. Not that it's all that surprising since you do _resemble_ a teenage girl."

It's true, of course. I know Daniel trusts Niane, which is interesting in itself; since, one, she is a ghost, and, two, she works for me. Perhaps… the girl just naturally invokes trust in others…

In any case, I know her appearance helps her cause. As I said, she appears so shy and fragile that you cannot help but at least pity the girl. Being cruel to her would be like being cruel to a rabbit.

I'll admit, if I had not seen part of her true personality in the past, she would easily fool me. The again, I'm really not sure if her defenseless personality is an act at all. It's hard to tell. But, as I said, I have changed since we met. So, why not her?

Regardless, I know Daniel forgets sometimes that she's a ghost and that she's much older than she appears—especially when I have seen Niane _act_ like a teenage girl around the boy. I think that's why he's so attached to her… Humph. Young boys and their hormones…

"As I told you, I do not require three maids," I quickly continue, pushing aside my thoughts. "Even with Daniel now here, not even half of this house is used on a daily basis. It is for those two reasons that I have decided that I want you to do something else for me instead of housekeeping… I want you to focus fully on the boy. Keep him safe. Keep him happy. I want you to protect him when I'm not around to do so. _That_ will be your job from now on."

I'm sure she can hear that I have made up my mind about this; and yet… she stares uncertainly and tries to sway me all the same.

"Sir… I'm not sure. I don't think I can—"

"I will not take 'no' for an answer _this_ time, Niane," I cut her off with heavy warning in my voice, honestly disliking her attempt to contradict my wishes. And that is why I do not hesitate to quickly remind her, "I honored your wishes the first time _only_ because of what you did for me. _This_ is what I _want_ you to do now. If you still wish to help Martha and Patricia, then do so. But the boy comes first. Am I clear?"

The question is not even a question, since my voice and gaze gives her no room for further argument.

And knowing it, she nods and all but reluctantly replies, "Yes, sir."

"Good. That is all, then," I calmly say before uncrossing my arms and walking over to the door.

Niane quietly moves out of the way so that I can open the door. And for a sudden moment, I feel that odd feeling surge within me with her proximity. But I ignore it again as something more important comes to my mind…

"One last thing: this conversation stays between us," I tell her sternly before finally exiting the veranda, not even bothering to hear her response.

I am still surprised in the amount of trust I have for Niane, even if I do not show it directly to her. But I think she knows it. After all, I'm sure she, like all my other employees, can tell how much I have grown to care for Daniel in these short months.

So the fact that I am trusting her with the boy's safety has to say a lot.

Perhaps before, showing this much trust in anyone would have bothered me. But as I head up the stairs towards my room, I am reminded once again how much having Daniel around is changing me…

But the truth is, I have no real reason to not trust Niane. As she said to me, she _has_ always been loyal; and I believed her when she further told me she always will—just like I believe that the rest of my ghost staff will also never betray me.

And I know I will never betray them—not after all these years.

I might not know much about Niane, but her loyalty is what I care for most. Anything else, dims in comparison.

Even when I just tried to question her after all these years, I simply wasn't able to really question her as much as my logic and curiosity wanted. That warmth in her eyes that she reserves just for me does not allow me to upset her—and that's probably why I felt a bit guilty when I scared her.

Hmm. I don't think I will ever understand this odd feeling I feel around the girl. But I now understand that my respect and trust for Niane is different than that of my other employees. The fact that she still looks at me in the _same way_ after _all_ these years—_after_ she can see how much I have changed—really means more to me than I will admit.

I might not interact with the girl very often, but when I do, it makes me internally smile.

What can I say? I have grown fond of my mystery maid.

* * *

**Heh. Probably the shortest thing I have ever written, but I hope you all enjoyed it! Ta for now!**


End file.
